Dense Woods
The Dense Woods (道路, Road) is a moderately large deeper location with many connections to other areas, although which exits are available depends on where you entered from, as the thickly growing trees and foliage restrict access to most locations of the map. It is a vast forest with many narrow passageways through the trees. Cutting through the woods is a mysterious road, and deep within the dense woods is a spooky lake that can only be reached by train. The darkness of the area suggests it is explored during the night time. There are two effects to be gained here, including the Frog and the Stoplight effects. Points of interest Dense Woods A *There is a vending machine here. *Rain falls in this area. It persists even when you leave the area, just like the rain summoned by the Umbrella. To stop it, activate and deactivate the umbrella effect. *To get to the Infinite road, travel along the road until you see the Jellyfish. After interacting with it, travel to the East. Once you leave this way, you will not be able to backtrack to Dense Woods A. The Infinite Road *The road loops endlessly to the east. To escape, travel slightly east past the point where you started (until it is out of view) then travel west. You will know if you were successful by the appearance of a blue, uterus-like creature standing alone. Traveling past a group of uterus monsters a full five times opens the manhole to the White Desert, and traveling past them ten full times changes the appearance of the character that appears under the manhole. Dense Woods B The Road (樹海, Jukai) *The Stoplight effect is found here. The road to the west is blocked off by traffic cones. Interact with the nearby dead body to gain the stoplight effect. *Off the road is a passage to a manhole (that terminally leads to the place where the Thing With the Quivering Jaw is). Whether this is open or not depends on how long you traveled on the Infinite Road. The Frog Path *The frog here is one of the two frogs that can give you the Frog effect. *Interact with the Jellyfish to be transported to the Teleport Maze. The Dark Woods *The area is quite dark. Lighting it with the Lamp effect makes it easier to navigate. *The eyes in the trees follow Madotsuki as she walks along. This is based on the common cartoon representation of scary woods with eyes watching from the darkness. Go through the forest you will arrive to the Traincar. Connections From The Puddle World *Dense Woods A **The Infinite Road ***Dense Woods B (The Road) ****White Desert B (secluded area) From the Mall *Dense Woods B (Frog Path) **The Teleport Maze From Hell *Dense Woods B (Dark Woods Path) **The Dark Woods ***The Traincar ****Witch's Island Trivia *In the Dense Woods A, there is an offscreen Jellyfish found south of the map. The only way you can access it is by using a hack or a glitch. When interacted with, it crashes the game, due to the event calling for a graphic that doesn't exist. **While this Jellyfish is also offscreen in version 0.06, it does function properly in that version. The reason why it crashes in 0.10 is because the image called in the Jellyfish's event actions was not updated to reflect the file name changes present in 0.10. Specifically, it looks for a file named イベント5, but this file was renamed to イベント_005 in 0.10. Maps Dense Woods A Area'.png|Dense Woods A Area Map Dense Woods B Area'.png|Dense Woods B Area Map Yn006_DenseWoodsA.png|Dense Woods A in version 0.06 Yn006_denseWoodsB2.png|Dense Woods B in version 0.06 Category:Locations